Not So Sweet Amoris
by boop5678
Summary: When Skye Davis moved to Sweet Amoris, she looses all of her progress on running her old school, and needs to start from scratch. If she plans on taking over Sweet Amoris, this blue-eyed queen needs to overthrow Amber and her minions, and overcome her "new girl" status. She's a not-so-sweet Skye for a Not So Sweet Amoris.
1. MOVING!

**I don't own "My Candy Love" or half the characters. In this chapter I own all of them, but the MCL boys and girls will come in later. Pretty much, the point is, I do not own My Candy Love.**

* * *

It was a long, long day at school, and all I wanted to do was go home and relax before I had to start doing my homework. I was in a bad mood that day, thanks to Principal Moore and his surprise fire drill, that ended up not really being a drill at all. I wonder if they ever restored the 10th grade science lab...

I hustled up my front steps and into my house, only too be greeted by my smiling parents. _This is strange..._ I thought. "Hello, dear," my mother said as I put my bag on the back of a chair.

"Hi mom, dad," I replied. "Is everything okay?"

I never used to invite anyone over to my house. I was just too embarrassed! My parents never smiled, there was miscellaneous junk everywhere, and it was _so_ tiny and beat down. And to make things worse, it was smack dab in the middle of the bad part of town. Ever since my dad lost his job last year, we've been struggling to get through.

"Why, everything's fine!" my dad starts. "I got a new job offer in Ohio!"

"OHIO!? But that's almost three hours away! Does that mean we're-"

"Moving?" my mother cuts in. "Yes, it does. But, I know how much you like your job and cheerleading, so we're letting you move in with your Aunt Laysa."

_Oh no-no-no-no-no-no-no! No! This can NOT be happening! No! Why?_ "Huh?"

"You have a week to get your things ready. You're going to Sweet Amoris on Sunday!"

"Why? Why do I need to go? Can't I stay here instead?"

"No." They simultaneously assert.

"You're much to young to stay here alone. Be grateful that we're doing this much, Skye," my father finishes. "Now go to your room and start packing."

I knew it was over then and there, so I turned on my heels and stalked off to my room, flinging myself on to my bed when I got there. I burrowed my face into my pillow and screamed as loud as I could, but the soft fluff only worked to muffle it a little. But I didn't care. Heck, in about a week, I wouldn't even be here anymore, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was going to Sweet Amoris.

And, sorry, but I didn't really think it was that _sweet_.

* * *

**Please leave a comment before you leave. I take forever to update, so please bear with me. Thank you!**


	2. Last Day

The next day, I went to school with dark circles under my eyes and my hair all over the place, but I didn't care! This was probably the last time I would see anyone here ever again! I was trying to look on the bright side of things when I unintentionally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized to Ken when I saw who it was. "I should really watch where I'm going..." _I'm going to Sweet Amoris..._

"It's okay," he forgave. "Are you alright? You seem..." He let the sentence die out.

"I'm fine... Sorry again, but we should probably get to where we're going. See you in history!" I said as I walked over toward the student council room. Once I was in, I slammed the door half as hard as I could.

"Whoa," my best friend, Grace, said. "You look smashed."

"Thanks," I replied, sarcastically. "I really needed that to brighten up my mood!"

"What got you into such a bad mood today?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because I'm moving 45 minutes away in less than one week!" I spat.

**"What?"** Their faces were priceless. I would have laughed, if it hadn't been true. "Why?"

"My dad got a new job really far away, so I'm moving in with my aunt." Honestly, I was happy that my dad got a new job, and I loved my crazy aunt, but I would loose contact with everyone from my old school!

I was the student body president, the one and only. Caleb was the student body _vice_ president. He was obviously jealous of me, that little... Cracker! Grace always used to give him secret glares all the time when we were talking. Inside, I'm sure, he really liked me as a good friend, but he rarely showed it. Only when nobody was watching. Grace was the treasurer, and, more importantly, one of my best friends. I was really going to miss both of them when I was gone...

"I'd better get to class..." I excused myself from the room.

The next week went on normally, with the exception of sad faces looking at me from all the directions. On Thursday, Ken didn't show up for school, and I later learned that he moved too. Imagine that. Two empty lockers, side by side, abandoned all in one week. On Friday, I said my last goodbyes to all of my friends in each class before going back to the student council room at the end of the day, the newly usual frown plastered to my face.

"I still can't believe you're leaving!" Grace cried as she hugged me.

"Come on! Come on! Don't strangle me!" I joked.

"Sorry," she moved away.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be the student body president!" Caleb sounded so excited.

"Hey, I'm going to miss you too, Caleb. I might cry myself to sleep tonight."

"I was just kid-" he stopped mid-sentence. "AHHHH! Spider!"

"I think I'll get going now. I'm going to miss you guys!" I said before turning back to Caleb and adding "Oh, and by the way, take off your skirt, find a shoe, and kill that sucker!" Then I walked out the door.

That was the last day of school I ever went to before Sweet Amoris.


	3. New House

**Here's a new chapter for anyone who reads this. I've been neglecting this lately, so I apologize for that. **

When I got home on that depressing, complicated day, she got home, and her parents had already put all of her bags into the back of the truck. _Glad to know they're just so sad that I need to leave today, and they aren't shoving me out the door, bags in hands..._ Skye was caught off guard when her parents ran out of the house crying. _Oh my..._

"We're going to miss you, honey," my mom managed to choke out between tears.  
"I'm not gone yet, mom," I said before bringing her into a hug.  
"Of course you aren't," my dad said before adding: "But we should get going soon..."

I hopped in the back of the tattered old pickup, my dad in passenger's seat, my mom driving, and we started out for Sweet Amoris. It was time for me to leave my home and move on in my life.

* * *

As I pulled in to my aunt's driveway, I was glad to see that the back yard was _huge_. I caught a fraction of a glimpse of a small dirt path concealed in the woods. _This is going to be a change..._

I was even more pleased when I saw my room. There was a _double_ bed in the corner, with a dark wooden nightstand beside it. Across from it a vanity stood, made from the same wood. There was also a television stand, a desk, and a sliding door closet, all made of the same material. The floor was coated with a cream colored carpet that was so soft it felt like plush. White walls, nothing but a mattress on the bed, and a lack of decorations made the room feel empty, though.

I shoved my boxes and bags on the bed so I could run back downstairs to see off my mom and dad. They'd be gone, at least until Thanksgiving.

"Oh, my! You're here early!" my aunt exclaimed, rushing down the hallway, and stopping me dead in my tracks before I could take another step out my door. "I wasn't expecting you for about another 30 minutes! Who let you in?" She didn't even let me get words out of my mouth. "It was the cat, wasn't it?" All I can do is nod.  
Interesting fact 1: My aunt has a Persian cat that can open doors.  
"Darn it, that cat! What am I going to do with him? Banou!" That little fluff ball didn't know what he had coming.

* * *

More tears were shed when my parents said their goodbyes. None of them were mine, for the record. Once they were gone, my aunt turned to me. "You can go unpack your bags and explore. I'm going to go and cook dinner. It should be ready at about, uh, six-thirty. Feel free to do what you wish to your room." Then she walked off to who knows where.

I wasn't in the unpacking mood, so I changed into jeans and a t-shirt—not that hard to find in one of _my_ suitcases. Once I laced up my high-tops, I glided outside to check out the wonderful yard, and that path.

The house and yard were completely surrounded by trees, the nearest neighbor a mile away. Town was about 5.  
_I could get used to living like this._

When I got up over the hill, there were pigs and cows and chickens, oh my! The food for them must have been kept in the small shed I glimpsed sitting in the corner of the yard. A garden full of vegetables and dill was over by the path.

_The path._ I walked over to it wondered where it led to. _There's only one way to find out..._ I thought as I started down it.  
It was about a mile long, and in the direction of Sweet Amoris, as far as I could tell. When it ended, I was standing in a fair sized back yard with a Belgian Shepard and a nice house. _My new closest neighbor._

On my way back to Aunt Laysa's house, I came across a place where the trees fell down on one side, perhaps in a rainstorm, revealing a smaller narrow path. When I planted my foot on it—curiosity getting the better of me—rain started to sprinkle from the sky. I looked up, and realized it was starting to get dark. The sun was hiding halfway behind the treetops. _Something to do some other time, I guess._

Something darted across the path in front of me. _Must have been a bobcat, fox, or maybe even a coyote._ I just continued walking. No way was I going to let _that_ freak me out! I was not scared! At least not yet...

I felt a small shove on my back, and stumbled forward. Autumn leaves crunched under my feet as I swung my arms to catch my balance. I swung my head around expecting to find a person, but instead I found... nothing.

I started to hear whispers. Ones that didn't sound human. "... Fool... Do.. Think... Doing... Section... Haunt-... Lurks... Lucky... Friendly... Insist... Coming..." I couldn't make sense of the words I caught. "Twenty-first... Month... Rest... Go... Run..." The voices started to die out, and I couldn't comprehend the rest of the words. But now, it's safe to say I was scared, but I never would've admit it.  
"W-who's there?" I stuttered.  
I swear it said "Loretta."

That was enough for me. I turned back around and high-tailed it to safety, which was anywhere but there! Cold rain hit my face as it started to downpour, making me up my speed even more. I wanted _out of there_ as soon as possible.


End file.
